Blinking Tears
by AziAzlea
Summary: Ayane pays the unexpected price of defeating Omega, and is banished from everything she knows. Only left with one individual to trust.... Based on DOA3 *Chapter 11 is up!* Please r r!
1. Forest

**_Blinking Tears_**  
Chapter 1~ _Forest_

Dead or Alive 3 is © of Tecmo. I do not own any of the characters.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hayate..." Ayane said, running her fingers through her hair.

~*_I... Ayane, hadn't felt this way for a while, but his presence always sent me chills. After the second tournament of Dead Or Alive, I had become a different person. Before that, jealousy,  
selfishness and defiance had taken me over._*~

I had learned so many things, among those, I faced my sister, or shall I say half sister...Kasumi. The runaway shonobi...I used to call her many things, and look down upon her...but I never  
knew I would become one myself.

I remember the most resent Dead Or Alive tournament, the third- Only a few weeks prier to this, I resentfully killed my own father, Genra...and disobeyed the only person I'd ever  
loved...Hayate...

I couldn't obey his orders to let him take care of Genra, he didn't understand it. My adoptive father since birth was turned into a monster...not his. Although we shared the same mother, he  
will never know the pain of leaving your family only because you are an accident at birth. I am only half shonobi following the footsteps of my mother Ayame, the former leader of Mugen  
Tenshin Academy - Those are only few of the things I've gotten over, one of the things luckily he will never feel the pain of. I guess that's some of my undying respect for him.

"Ayane... you shouldn't have done that. You directly disobeyed me, and as leader of Mugen-Tenshin Academy, I must make you leave..." Ayane stood there looking into his  
eyes. They were normally gentle and sympathetic when they met hers, yet this time they looked reluctantly cold. "I--I didn't mean to...", She replied holding back tears, but he  
never responded to her. He ended their conversation quickly, by closing his gaze, and turning away. He walked slowly out of the forest that he wished for them to meet at.

"Hayate...".

~*~*~*~*~

~*_I shed my tears while the wind was blowing softly threw the trees, as I sat against one, a pale fog rose from the ground. I'd wished to see feathers, and Hayate, but it would never happen. I was now more than just a runaway shinobi, I was a banished shinobi. I should have just let him take care of it, now I am banished from the clan...and chances are I will never see him again. "This is it...if I don't get over what I can't change, I'll never live again." I said, repeating words I had spoken to myself many times before. I looked around my surroundings...I didn't have any shelter to look forward to now. My own blood had abandoned me to a foggy forest in the middle of Japan. That night I cried myself to sleep._*~

~*~*~*~*~

Her slumber was put to a halt when she was shaken by something.

"Are you Ayane?!" She opened her eyes widely to be greeted by a not so familiar face of a man, dressed in Mugen-Teshin Shinobi attire. She flipped off of the ground.

"Maybe..."

"Well?!" He said in a rude tone.

"Yes, I am Ayane. What is it that you want with me?!"

"You are condemned from this forest by Mugen-Teshin's secondary leader, Kasumi-sama."

"Wh--what?"

"That's right. For your own sake. Leave."

"Fine..."

She walked away from the man. She didn't realize that she had been walking for hours now, but she was. Soon collapsing to the ground, she covered her face with her hands.

~*_Kasumi...why is she back to the clan? She has no right...I suppose Hayate let her become back into shinobi when he found that she was alive. Why her?! I guess I wasn't aloud in, because I'm just his bastard sister with half blood._*~

You should have killed her when you had the chance, Ayane.

"You can't defeat me."

"You are condemned from this forest by Mugen-Teshin's secondary leader, Kasumi-sama"

"You directly disobeyed me, and as leader of Mugen-Tenshin Academy, I must make you leave..."

The words repeated in her head.

"He'll never love or care for me, he only cares for her...'the heroine'."

"Hayate..."

Ayane stood on her knees, her hands were trembling. She reached into her belt and withdrew her katana. She held the tip of the blade against her chest and closed her eyes, breathing deeply.

"...Goodbye."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Author Notes::

I was pretty scared to post this... I hope everyone is actually interested. Anyway, please leave me a review! It'll help me to decide whether or not to continue.


	2. Catching the Butterfly

Chapter 2~ _Catching the Butterfly_

Dead or Alive 3 is © of Tecmo. I do not own any of the characters.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ayane felt the blade press against her chest. She heard a light wind whistle. '_This is it Ayane_...' She thought, as she heard and felt the wind flowing harshly around her, the blade slowly sliding past her deep purple garb. The wind flew insanely as the blade reached her skin, her eyes shot open from it's unusual noise. She looked to see green leafs circling her in large amounts. She then heard a loud cracking sound, so loud, it caused her to close her eyes and cover her ears, she dropped the blade. She opened her eyes slowly, and saw a man in front of her, dressed in black ninja clothing, and chain mail. He had long chestnut colored hair tied back tightly, and brilliant emerald eyes.

"Hayabusa...?", She stared at him as he grabbed the katana from the ground. "Yes." He said, his eyes staring at her also. "Why? Why did you stop me...?" She paused eyeing the blade which Hayabusa was holding. He simply stared at her again. "You... You're working with Kasumi! You... and-- and _all_ of you damn Ninja! You are all out to make me suffer! Well, _nothing_ is left for you to torture me with, so just leave me!!!" Ayane screeched frantically. She started to glare at his pale green eyes, she saw no emotion and began to frown.

Ayane felt the form of hatred she had only felt in her past, she wanted to end her life so badly that she was willing to kill others in the process. She forcefully grabbed his arms and slid underneath him attempting to steal the blade from his grasp. Hayabusa lost grip of the it. Immediately after, she held it out, inches away from her stomach. He looked into her eyes, this time his piercing gaze was sympathetic and trustworthy. "Ayane, I cannot let you die..." He said softly, holding his hand out. She looked at the ground. The blade slowly getting closer, until she suddenly jerked the blade forward, surely piercing her skin. Hayabusa saw this, while running towards her, and strike her, sending her falling backwards onto a tree before it cut deeper into her skin.

Hayabusa bent to retrieve the blade, looking at her fallen figure lay down against the tree almost as if she were sleeping. He shook his head, and kneeled down beside her, removing her leather glove to check her pulse. He sighed in relief that she was only unconscious. "Just as stubborn as her sister...".

He picked her up, and stood up straight as he summoned the wind, and disappeared with her in his arms, leaving only a trail of leafs.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Author Notes::

I decided to continue...

I hope this chapter wasn't too short, I was going to make it longer, but I thought it would be better to save it for the next chapter. Also, I'm really open to suggestions, so please review ^_^


	3. Keeping a Promise

Chapter 3~ _Keeping_ _A Promise_

Dead or Alive 3 is © of Tecmo. I do not own any of the characters.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ayane awoke, feeling a hard sufface below her. She opened her eyes and saw that she was in some sort of wooden cabin with dim candle light.She glared outside the window, only to see the moon.With more curiosity of where she was, she tried to sit up. "Ugh!" She groaned inpain and looked to her midriff to see her leather armor**, **and part of her dark purple topwere taken off, and replaced with a damp gray clothe, stained with red.

"Finally awake, Ayane?"

She turned behind her, to see Hayabusa preparing some kind of herbs.

"Where am I?", She asked, clenching her stomach.

"My home." He said, turning to her. "You may go if you like, but I suggest you wait until your wound is healed."

He walked over to her, and lifted the gray clothe. Ayane saw her bared skin torn in a deep cut. Hayabusa touched it, and held the herbs out in one hand about to pour them onto it.

"What the hell are you doing?" Ayane shoved his hands away.

"Wait, and you'll see." He said unenthusiastically.

"Don't touch me..." She backed awayuntil she was stopped by the sharp pain of her cut.

Hayabusa, held her arm down before she could smack him**, **and pouredherbs onto her cut. She screamed in pain, and tried to swing a punch at him. He duct by disappearing, leaving a leaf in front of her. She picked up the leaf sighing, then felt her cut. This time she felt a pleasant numbness. Her lips curved gently into a smile.

Ayane got up from the wooden bed, and put on her leather armour. She walked outside.The night was unusually bright. The full moon and a large amount of fireflies, abruptly lighting her shadowed view.

She admired the moon for a moment, before realizingthat Hayabusawas only about twenty feet away from her, sitting on the ground before a small campfire.She walked over cautiously, and sat next to him.

A few moments had past before she'd realized their silence, he was staring blankly at the fire. She thought he may have not acknowledged her presence. She cleared her throat nervously.

"I'm..." She started, he finally turned his attention to her.

"Eh..."

"Well?" He said impatiently, waiting for her to finish her sentence.

"I guess I owe you an apology. Hayabusa, you..." She said clearly, "I guess you saved me from myself.".

"It's my vow to your brother."

"You know Hayate?" She looked at him surprised.

"Yes. How do you think I knew about you or your sister?"

"Well, I assumed from the Dead or Alive tournament..."

"I suppose." He looked at the fire again.

She glance away, while thinking about how to break the momentary silence.

"Do you knowif Hayate-sama is alright?" She asked hopefully.

"He is fine."

Ayane grinned widely, something that only happened at the mention of Hayate's wellness. She held her knees to her chest cheerfully.

"So..." She paused looking at the fire."Why did you stop me before?"  
**  
**"I promised Hayate I would take care of you."

"Why?"

**He looked over to the moon wistly.****"Before he was caught in Project-Epsilon, he said that he wouldn't be able to take care of Kasumi. I didn't know what he'd meant at the time... but I told him that I would protect her. A few days later he disappeared... and so did she."**

He looked back at Ayane. She was rocking back and forth with her arms hugging her legs. She kept a brow raised at his pause, seeming interested in hearing more.

"Yesterday, I met with him again. He was disappointed that Kasumi had runaway... and that I had let it happen."

He looked down to the ground.

"He told me that he had banished you. And that he had lost her and he didn't want toloose you... for good. So he asked me to watch you and protect you."

"Did he... really?"Ayane asked, confused by the thought of Hayate's concern.

"Yes." Hayabusa glared at her. "You know, there was no need for what you did before..."

"I know, I guess I wasn't thinking straight. I'm really sorry I almost punched you..." She said apologetically**.**

"No...That's not what I meant, _I_..." He shook his head sighing.

"People care about you, Ayane. They would be hurt if you were gone..."

Ayane didn't respond, but he knew he had her attention.

"It's late." He stood up, breaking Ayane's thoughts.

"You may stay here if you like." Ayane nodded, standing up.

He walked over to his cabin, Ayane followed his trail.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Author Notes::

Like it or hate it so far? I hope I can make it better as I go along. I'd like to thank everyone who's reviewed so far!


	4. Night's Conclusion

Chapter 4~ _Night's Conclusion_

~*~*~*~*~

Hayabusa sat on the floor tryingsleep, while Ayane lay on his bed tossing and turning.

"Hayabusa...?"

"It's Ryu_._"He said lazily.

"H--Ryu... Before... did you say that Kasumi had runaway...?"

"Yeah..." He said, scratching his head, and sitting up. "What about it?"

"Well... After I was banished, this man walked up to me and said that Kasumi, 'The Secondary Leader of Mugen-Tenshin Academy', had condemned me from the forest."

"How is that possible? Hayate told me that he hadn't seen Kasumi since the Dead or Alive 2 tournament...?" Hayabusa looked over to her, a surprised expression on his face.

"Well, apparently she's back." Ayane crossed her hands behind her neck.

"But... Kasumi... She said she wasn't coming back."

"Maybe she lied. You never know with that bitch..." Ayane said haughtily. She hated talking about Kasumi, but sometimes it was necessary.

"Hayate would've mentioned it... are you sure that man was really part of Mugen-Tenshin?"

"I don't know. He seemed pretty genuine."

"All right. We'll talk about this tomorrow. Goodnight, Ayane."

"Goodnight...Ryu."

~*~*~*~*~

Ayane awoke, the sun was beaming in her eyes.

She looked rose from the bed, and looked out the window to see Hayabusa nowhere in sight. She looked over at the table to find a note in japanese kanji.

__

Ayane,

Hayate wished for me to meet him. I thought it might be beneficial if I ask him about what we were talking about last night. I will be back by nightfall. If you want to leave you may, but feel free to stay here. There is a lake east of here if you want to bathe. And I left some herbs for you if your wound hurts.

~Ryu

Ayane put the note down, smiling, which was a rarity for her.

~*~*~*~*~

::Author's Notes::

I'm following the advice of my reviewers *^_^*.

I really want to thank you guys for all of your opinions! Oh, and again, sorry for the sortness. I was kind of pressed for time... I'll post the next chapter soon though.


	5. The Truth of a Lie

Chapter 5~ _The Truth of a Lie_

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

She walked to the lake, she hadn't had a chance to bathe in a while. There was a small waterfall near it, and the water was sparklingly clear. She checked to see if anyone was around before taking off her attire. She let her feet touch the water before placing her entire body in.

She swam along the lake for what seemed like hours. She didn't want to get out because it made her feel cool and untouched.

~*_I wonder what Hayate is going to tell Ryu._

She got caught in a train of thought before she realized in was nearly nightfall. She jumped out of the water, and put on her deep purple garb and boots.

She sat at the edge of the lake, watching the sunset. She heard wind start to whistle and leafs gathering. She then saw Hayabusa appear in front of her.

He walked slowly to her, and sat beside her.

"Hayate said that he hadn't seen Kasumi since the second DOA tournament, like I assumed." He said in a serious tone.

Ayane raised a brow.

"I think the man that told you to leave must have been playing a prank on you, Ayane."

"It wouldn't be the first time anyone has done something that childish, in order to mislead me..."

Ayane frowned. She hated to say it, but it wasn't. People had always made her feel unexepted because she was an illegitimate child.

"What do you mean?" Hayabusa looked at her questionably.

"I'm not a pure bred shinobi. Many people have trouble with that fact." Ayane looked away embarrassed.

"What's wrong with that? I'm not of pure shinobi blood either. I have green eyes, Ayane. Do you think that would come from any japanese ninja you know of?" Hayabusa said calmly, and smiled at her trying to cheer her up.

"I guess you're right..." She looked at him. "Is Hayate all right?"

He stood up and nodded. Seeming annoyed by the question, he walked away quietly.

"Thank you, Ryu..." She whispered to the air, thinking he was still behind her.

"...For everything."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

::Author Notes::

Another short chapter... Sorry. I probably should've made this chapter and the last chapter, one chapter... Oh well ^^; But _I promise_ the next chapter will be longer.

Please review!

I don't know why he let Kasumi back into the clan since she ran away...if this is true.

I hope Hayate is alright.*~


	6. Fiery Confusion

Chapter 6~ _Fiery Confusion_

~*~*~*~*~

Hayabusa walked to a pile of logs, and made a camp fire again.

Ayane continued talking to the air for a moment, until she turned behind her to see Hayabusa sitting by the fire.

"Oh..." She said, chuckling a bit.

She noticed the sun had already went completely down. This time the moon was even brighter and she saw fireflies floating around her. She took one gently into her hands, and saw the beautiful light flare before her. She lay a hand out, and let it go. It flew away, to above the lake. She could see it light and sparkle in the lakes reflection. She felt a smile curve to her lips, a _natural_ smile, and she closed her eyes. She had never felt this carefree, _never_.

She opened her eyes, observing her surroundings.

She looked to see Hayabusa, sitting there with an immense frown on his face. She got up walking towards him.

"What's wrong?" She said sitting down, and imitating his grimaced face teasingly.

"Nothing...of your concern." He spoke calmly with no emotion, looking away avoiding her.

"Come on, tell me..." She cautiously put her hand on his shoulder.

"I...can't..." He whispered.

Ayane recognized the silence that was occurring from the day before. She took her hand back from his shoulder.

"Why do you act so serious and lone?" She asked, thinking aloud, without caution.

"It's the path I've chosen as I shinobi." He paused. "You have done the same, have you not?"

"Yes. But I choose to defy the lone path. That is the one code that I think is meant to be broken." She stated.

"Well," He started, looking at her. "I'll agree. I fear I have broken that code once before."

"Then why are you alone now?" She looked over at him questionably.

"The one I once loved, left me, when I entered the second DOA tournament... I've tried to forget Irene." He said the second half of his sentence sadly.

"Oh..." She looked to him sympathetically, "I'm sorry..."

"It's all right. Some things no one can change..."

"I know exactly how you feel. I feel like I've left the only one I've..." She looked away, not completing her sentence and turning a pastel pink at the words she blurted out without thinking.

The silence occurred yet again. She lay her body back, admiring the starlit sky, and hoping Hayabusa didn't realize what she said.

"Ayane?" He said, laying down beside her.

"Hmm?"

"Do you...love..." He paused thinking about whether or not he should complete his sentence. "..._Hayate?_"

Ayane stood silent at a loss of words for a moment. It was the first time anyone had asked her that question. She figured her attraction to him was transparent to _everyone_.

"I-I...I..." She stuttered with confusion.

But, why not? She practically said it...

"...Yes." She widened her eyes, at her response.

"Oh..." He turned his head away from hers.

"Could you ever love someone else?"

"I..."

He turned his face to hers, she reluctantly turned to him also. She looked even more confused. Her mouth was slightly open.

"Not everyone has to brake the lone path...to love another...just once..."

He put his hand on her face, stroking her cheek gently. He moved closer to her, and brushed his lips against hers softly. She had never felt someone's lips on her own. She closed her eyes, and embraced the new feeling. She felt lost. She couldn't think of anything other than _him_ and...

__

Hayate.

Hayabusa stopped, and ran his fingers threw her hair for a moment, before continuing to a more passionate kiss. Her mind went blank. Thinking quickly, she opened her eyes, and broke away from him.

"I-- I can't do this." She brushed her hand through her hair, sitting her body up straight.

"...I have to leave here...I can't do this to you!"

"Why?" He said inquisitively, sitting up.

"Because!" She stood up, he followed suit.

"Because of what?"

"Because I love _Hayate!_"

She ran into his cabin and collected her leather armor. Hayabusa followed her quickly.

"Ayane, you're wounded. I can't let you go...even if you are upset with me."

"Why?" She stared at his emerald eyes seeking an answer.

"I promised Hayate I would take cared of you... and..." He started, before being interrupted.

"You'll have to break you're promise..." She closed her eye tightly, and turned her head away from him. "...Oyasumi, gomen nasai, Ryu-sama." She said quickly.

She ran out of the cabin, and into the forest.

"...I need you..." He completed closing his eyes.

~*~*~*~*~

::Authors Notes::

::Gasp:: The part everyone's been waiting for... The pairing! I kind of feel bad for Ryu at the moment, personally...

Ryu: Shut up! You made me do that! Grr...

Azi: You liked it. Admit it.

Ryu: .....

Azi: Anyway, please review! It'll make Ryu feel better until I write the next chapter ^_^.


	7. Sibling Rivalry

Chapter 7~ _Sibling Rivalry_

~*~*~*~*~

Ayane ran threw the trees hugging her armor in her hands. She ran. Just ran. She didn't know where she was, or where she was going. But she knew she had to leave...

"I never thought this would happen; Am I in love with two people? It can't be...I just can't. I love Hayate! I have always loved Hayate, and always will. Nothing can change that. Not even a kiss..." She said aloud, while frantically running at a faster pace. "But it felt so right..."

"_You know Ayane. Talking to yourself usually means you have mental problems_..." A high pitched female voice spoke softly.

~*_Who was that_..._I know that voice.*~_The voice stated.

"But that is unquestionably true."

Ayane stopped running when she recognized the soft voice of the one and only person she truly despised.

"...Kasumi?" Ayane turned to see the beautiful auburn haired girl, sitting on top of a tree branch in pink and white ninja attire, her hair flew freely with the wind.

"Yes. Why are you here Ayane? I thought I told that you are not to enter this forest." Kasumi said angrily.

"I..." Ayane paused, trying to think up an excuse. "I'm here to see Hayate-sama."

Ayane saw Kasumi disappear into a cloud of roses. She looked around, and soon felt a pair of arms across her neck, trying to choke her.

"You may see Hayate-sama..._If you are alive_."

Ayane had trained for these types of situations. She lifted her leg straight into the air, sending the tip of her foot at Kasumi's head. Kasumi released her, being sent stumbling back a few feet. She maintained her balance and drew out her katana, a devious look on her face.

Ayane reached into her belt to get her katana.

"_Shit! It's with Ryu..." _She thought.

Kasumi jumped towards Ayane landing on her shoulders, she clung her thighs around her head. Then leaned her body back, causing Ayane to crash onto the ground head over feet.

Ayane felt her head pound, as she flipped up. Immediately after, Kasumi dashed to her, with the blade in one hand. She tried to swipe her with it, but Ayane grabbed her forearm, and kicked her spine. Kasumi lost balance, but managed to slash the blade against Ayane's leg. Ayane screeched in pain, holding her leg tightly.

"Who's the 'runaway shinobi' now, Ayane?!" Kasumi jumped back to her feet, and flipped toward Ayane, slashing her stomach. Ayane fell to the ground, clenching her waist. Kasumi had just made her wound deeper. Ayane used her unhurt leg to sweep Kasumi onto the ground. Ayane then pinned her legs down against Kasumi's midriff, causing Kasumi to struggle, dropping the blade. She lost grip of her eventually. Kasumi then tackled her and began punching her like a berserker.

Ayane began to feel dizzy from Kasumi's punches and lack of blood. She heard a cracking sound.

Kasumi stopped suddenly. Her eyes widened, while she made a loud choking noise.

Ayane looked down to see a sword through Kasumi's chest and blood dripping down onto her. Ayane screamed at the sight. All though she hated Kasumi she never wanted to see her die...

Ayane closed her eyes tightly, and held her hands to her face covering herself.

She felt Kasumi collapse off of her, and heard the sword pull out of her chest.

"Ayane... are you all right?" She slowly opened her eyes to see Hayabusa knelt beside her.

"I'm fine... But..." She crawled to Kasumi's body, holding her waist and trailing blood.

"Ayane, don't go anywhere, you're too hurt!" Hayabusa said in concerned tone.

"I'm not. I... just need... to know something..." Ayane said with a strain.

Ayane pushed Kasumi's hair aside, looking to the back of her neck. She gasped.

"What is it?!"

"This...isn't Kasumi. It's a clone..." Ayane said weakly, falling limp onto the auburn haired girl's lap, leaving the two girls in a pool of blood.

"No!" Hayabusa screamed running towards her.

~*~*~*~*~

::Author Notes::

Not much to say, stay tuned ^_^


	8. Forgotten Smile

Chapter 8~ _Forgotten Smile_

~*~*~*~*~

Hayabusa took Ayane's limp figure into his arms.

__

She's not dead... Please... She can't be...

His heart raced, search for bare skin to check her pulse. He finally could hear her breathe shallowly. He smiled, and lifted her off the ground. He then disappeared, holding her tightly.

~*~*~*~*~

Ayane woke up in Hayabusa's cabin once again. She felt numb, she assumed he must have used those herbs on her again. She look down and saw her shirt lifted up to the bottom of her bust, her stomach wrapped gently with bandages. She thought this sight was familiar. She looked out the window, and saw nightfall. She didn't know if she'd been sleeping for days or hours. She turned to her left to see Hayabusa staring at her, kneeled next to her.

"Good evening." He smiled gently at her. "How do you feel?" He said softly.

"All right..." She rubbed her temple. "Thank you, Ryu."

"I told you. I have to keep that promise..." He rouse from his stance. He looked at her admiringly and turned away quickly, walking a few feet away from her.

Ayane sat herself up, rubbing at her wound, she felt no pain, and thought it was safe to stand up. She rouse her body up, and stood.

Suddenly she felt pain on her left leg, from the forgotten wound. She stumbled, Hayabusa immediately rushed to her side, placing his hands on her hips, she grasped his shoulders, maintaining her balance.

They stood silent for a moment, still in the same position. Hayabusa finally realized the awkwardness of the situation. He remembered what happened last time he went too close to Ayane and let go of her hips slowly. However, Ayane didn't release him.

He looked at her face, seeing something strange, yet beautiful-- Her smile.

His eyes widened with surprise, as Ayane started to lean foward, closing her bright brown orbs. He let his eyes close with hers, and felt her lips brush against his gently. He felt shocked, but was perfectly comfortable and happy with it. Her lips parted from his, after a surprizingly long span of time. He opened his eyes to see her smiling again.

He felt something different at the moment, as she smiled. Her smile was filled with inviting and warm beauty. He felt insanely attracted to her at the moment, even more so than in the past. Ayane showed the same reaction apparently, as she wrapped her arms around his neck forcefully yet gently, pulling him into another kiss- a kiss full of yearning passion and desire. Hayabusa continued the kiss her, wrapping his arms around her waist. Ayane was so absorbed in the kiss, that she didn't even notice him laying her onto the bed.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Hayabusa woke slowly, in the middle of the night. He smiled to himself, as he felt Ayane's bare warmth laying in his arms. She smiled in her sleep, _the same beautiful smile_ he thought to himself.

He was restless, thinking about her. He ran his fingers threw her soft lavender locks slowly. He grinned widely, not wanting to stop, but he feared he'd wake her. She awoke from his actions, but kept her eyes shut obnoxiously tight, pretending to sleep.

"I know you're awake." He chuckled at her.

"No, I'm not." She said trying to keep a straight face. She didn't succeed, and bursted out laughing with him.

She wrapped her arms around him, shivering. He pulled the sheets above her to keep her warm, smiling at her.

"Ayane?" He questioned.

"Yes?"

"...Do you _still_ love Hayate?" He asked unconfidently looking at the empty portion of the bed.

She stood silent for a moment.

"I don't even know if I ever did..." She stated, looking up at his sad figure.

"Alright... just... wondered."

"Why?" She asked, resting her head down. "I thought what happened was enough reassurance..."

"It's just..." He looked up at the ceiling, avoiding her gaze.

"What?"

"I haven't known you very long... Yet you seem so..." He started, trailing off in a thought. Then realized what he was saying and continued. "I never thought this would happen. And you've known Hayate forever...Why did it?"

"I..." She started.

__

Why did I do this?

She thought to herself.

"...I--I don't love Hayate, Ryu!" She spoke quickly, as though to cover something.

"I know... I just hope Hayate doesn't find out about this..." He said in an incredibly serious tone.

"He won't. How could he? Why are you so worried about everything?"

"Well, he told me to watch over and protect you, not _-- you know --_ you."

__

"Well,"

She said mockingly. "I probably won't see him in my life again, so I highly doubt it.

"I'm sorry... It's just that I'd lost you last night to him, and I fear I'll loose you again...like I lost Irene..."

"No..._I'm_ sorry." She lay her head down again, closing her eyes. He followed her actions.

~*~*~*~*~*~

::Author's Notes::

I'm really sorry if this chapter disappointed any HayatexAyane fans... But don't worry, this story is far from over, so be patient ^_~!

Thanks for reading!


	9. The Reunion

Chapter 9_~ The Reunion_

~*~*~*~*~*~

Ayane felt a strange urge to wake from her sleep again that night. An aura of kindness surrounded her when she turned to Hayabusa, though when she looked away, she felt a disturb and unsettled. She decided to drop the feeling and fall into her dream filled sleep again.

~*~*~*~*~*~

She awoke a few hours later, to find dawn upon her gaze. She looked to see Hayabusa gone from her side. She wrapped the white cloth sheets around her figure, and stood up from the bed, looking around for him. She didn't see him insight outside, so she turned to find her garb. She held the sheets to her bust tightly, as she looked around frantically for the clothing. She stopped in her tracks when she heard a cracking sound, she smiled in relief. She turned around to see...

__

Hayate?!

She widened her eyes at the red garbed shinobi before her. He covered half of his face with a black mask, so she couldn't see his expressions. Other than his eyes, which were narrowed- that confused her even more.

"_H-- Hayate_...?" Were the only words to slip from her mouth, as she eyed the shinobi with mixed feelings of anger, betrayal, and love.

"Ayane?" He spoke in a tone lower than normal, as he took a step closer to her. "Where is Ryu?"

"I- I don't know..." She was too confused by the whole situation to think...

__

Wait a minute... Where the hell **is** Ryu?!

"Hayate... Why are you here..." She shook a bit. "What is wrong...?"

"He was supposed to meet me here..." He looked at the ground. "Ayane, why are _you_ here? Ryu told me you had left after your wounds recovered..."

He gazed to her body, raising a brow at the sheets she had on. Her curved figure was revealed to an extent he had never seen. His eyes narrowed more, though he blushed past his mask.

"I... ehm..." She was at a loss for words and shrugged lightly.

"Well I... That isn't important at the moment..." He looked away from her petite form. "When did you last see Ryu?"

"Last night. He didn't mention that you were meeting him here. I have no idea where he is. I have to find him... After what happened with Kasumi... I..."

"_What_ happened with Kasumi, Ayane?!" He demanded.

"Last night a clone of Kasumi attacked me, Hayate. Isn't that why he wanted to meet you?" Ayane raised a brow at him.

"No... It isn't." He began to pace slowly. "That changes everything; I have to find him."

"No... I have to find him. I will help." She looked at him, seriously enough to get his attention. He stopped pacing, and turned towards her.

"It's not safe Ay--"

"_No_. _I_ have to find him, Hayate." She interupted the older shinobi, for the first time in her life.

Hayate looked into her eyes- he saw something that he had never seen in Ayane's eyes. She seemed like a mature and responsible... _Woman_.

He couldn't abject.

"All right. Put some clothes on and come with me." He said firmly, exiting the cabin.

Ayane quickly slid into her clothes and ventured off to meet Hayate outside.

Hayate stood, frowning at her. She just looked at him, smiling lightly as she always did when she saw him. She didn't know what his problem was.

"We will meet at the forest of Mugen-Tenshin first. And I will gather the ninja to search for Ryu with us."

"Hayate-sama, how do I get to the forest from here? I have no clue where I am..."

"Can you summon the wind spirits to guide you, Ayane?"

"I am from the Hajinmon faction of Mugen-Tenshin. They did not teach me those ways..."

"Hai... The Hajimon shinobis only teach dark ways..." He started, "Mugen-Tenshin teaches you to call on the spirits to guide you and make you disappear. Only that could be performed by a light soul. Genra was not..."

Ayane frowned at him.

"My father was a good man! He taught people both the ways of the light and the dark. What happened to him was not his fault..."

She closed her eyes tightly, avoiding the tears that came with thoughts of her father. Hayate put a hand on her shoulder, comforting her.

"I know it wasn't Ayane. But some things we cannot deny. What Genra became was of his own will. No good soul would've let that happen..."

"It was not of his own will! DOATEC took him and enslaved him. It was all Fame Douglas and his company! If I had only killed his daughter that night... Nothing would've happened Hayate. Not to you, not to my father, not to anyone!"

Ayane began to shed crystalline tears. Hayate took her into his arms, trying to comfort her.

"It was all my fault, Hayate! I could have stopped them... I could've saved you and father..."

She burried her face into his arms, sobbing. He held her tightly, letting her tears run onto his garb.

"A true shinobi cannot be this weak, Ayane..." He smiled, looking down at her. "Do not cry about it. It wasn't your fault. There is no fault in this world, only blame."

She let out a few small sobs before her tears stopped at his words.

"Wait... What about Ryu? Do you think that Helena Douglas or DOATEC might have him?!"

She removed her face from his arms, and arched her head back, to look up at him.

"They might. I do not know, Ayane..." He stepped away from her. "We should be going now..."

"Hayate... You did not answer my original question..." She looked at him meekly.

"Oh, the forest..." He chuckled, "Just take my hand, I will teleport you with me."

"All right."

Ayane gave him her hand, and they swept away from the forest, leaving a trail of feathers.

~*~*~*~*~

::Author's Notes::

This chapter was cheesy... I know =P Please review and I'll write the next faster. ^_^


	10. Fragments of the Past

Chapter 10 _Fragments of the Past_

~*~*~*~*~

Daylight persisted, as they arrived at the forest of Mugen-Tenshin. Ayane withdrew her weak grip on Hayate's arm. She took a long gaze around, breathing deeply and absorbing herself in her surroundings. The forest was unlike any others she'd been to. It was where she had live all of her life-- A peaceful dwelling that only she _and Hayate_ could call home. Hayate pulled his mask away from his face and sat on the leaf covered ground.

"We'll head for the dojo soon," He started, as he looked up at the shimmering sun. "It's been awhile, hasn't it?"

"Hmm?" Ayane muttered, pacing quietly.

"Since we've been here... Together."

Ayane halted, and wavered about nervously in her stance. It had been a few weeks since her incident with Hayate, but only a day since her 'incident' with Hayabusa. Yet she'd tried to push aside any thoughts of missing Ryu, and failed miserably. A month ago, she would've taken that comment from Hayate's lips as a complete shock, but now she felt too much for Ryu to care.

Didn't she?

She shook her head and kneeled down, picking up a small leaf. Hayate looked at her, waiting for an answer, or at _least_ a response from his statement.

"I never thought I'd be here again. It hurt me a lot when I thought about it. Just leaving the clan like I did..." She spoke softly, "Especially after you banished me, I thought I'd never see you again... That hurt even more..."

Ayane turned away, dropping the leaf with a frown. A light wind blew through her lavender locks, picking the leaf up. A gentle smile curved on Hayate's lip for a mere second before he thought about something else as the leaf approached his gaze...

"Ayane... What did Ryu do?"

"What do you mean?" She said fearfully.

"He told me you only stayed with him briefly. Why were you still there...?" Hayate asked quietly.

"When I was attacked by Kasumi's clone...." Ayane paused, flipping her hair nonchalantly and thinking about her response. "...He helped me defeat her. When he found that I had injuries, he helped me heal."

"Oh... All right then..." He grimaced, "...Ayane... You never told me why you stayed with him in the first place..."

Ayane turned away from him. That was one thing she never wanted to tell Hayate-- That she wanted to take her own life. That at one point, she tried commit suicide. She felt weak for letting herself get that far.

"He saved me." She whispered.

"...From... What?"

"I...." She turned back to him, with a glare. "Hayate, why are you questioning me so much...?"

"...I haven't seen you in quite a while."

"Whose fault is that?" Ayane said in a mistakably angry tone.

Hayate frowned, disregarding the comment from his sister.

"Ayane... We don't have anytime for this. Let's leave. The ninja should be waiting for us at the dojo." Hayate's frown never left his face, as he arose and began to walk east.

"Hayate... Wait."

Ayane ran to him and grabbed his arm. He turned around with a puzzled look on his face. She halted, just starring at his chestnut colored eyes. They were beautiful, yet they held a strength that she had never seen in another humans eyes. She caught herself in a daze and looked away.

"What is it?"

"...Why did you banish me?" She scowled sadly.

"It was my duty as head of the ninja. You fought me and pursued defeating Genra." Hayate glared at her with ire. "You wouldn't understand... I'll leave it at that."

He turned around, avoiding her.

"I didn't want to fight you..." She curled her fist together and let a sad expression show on her face. "You began that fight. Do you understand what happened to my father? I never meant for it to go this far.."

"I didn't want it to go this far either, Ayane... That's why I banished you. I didn't want you to get more obsessed with your father's death.... I didn't want you to hurt anymore than you already had. I never want to see you hurt. Why can't you apprehend that?!" Hayate managed to sound enraged accidentally; Embarrassed, he walked away slowly.

Ayane starred at his figure as he walked onward and followed.  
__

'I never want to see you hurt either, Hayate.' She thought, trailing threw the leafy ground with Hayate ahead.

~*~*~*~*~

They were both silent for the majority of the trip to the dojo- Ayane stood with her arms crossed following his lead, while Hayate pulled his mask on again, and avoided her at all costs. A slight change in their mood came, when they eventually reached the dojo.

"I can't believe I'm actually here..." Ayane said with a gleeful expression. She looked like an amused child.

"Believe it." Hayate muttered, smirking behind his mask.

'...Hayate-sama, where do you think Ryu is?"

"I honestly don't know. That's why we're going to find him with the ninja. Come with me."

Hayate began to walk into the small Japanese styled building ahead of them. He bowed at the entrance. "Osa." He said, at the class of ninja ahead of him, clad in gray attire. They all stopped in there tracks and bowed at him. Hayate smiled, and motioned Ayane to come in. She hesitated walking into the dojo. When she finally did, they all stared at the lavender haired girl as if she were a ghost.

"Most of you know Ayane." Hayate stated, turning to her.

An awkward silence started. Ayane bowed, but the ninja stared at her more.

"...Osa." She said meekly. The ninja _still_ gave her piercing glares.

Hayate cleared his throat, drawing all of their attention. "Ayane is coming with us to find Hayabusa."

One of the male ninja spoke, "Why is _she_ here, Hayate-sama?"

"She is as much of a part of this as any of us," He asserted. "Why is it you ask, Akio?"

"Didn't you banish her from our clan? She's a danger to our order! She's the daughter of Radou _and _Genra!" Akio grimaced. "...She's the spawn of all of our enemies. She even took Sensei Ayame's life!"

"I will not tolerate your questions. She is my sister. You are disgracing _me_, and my blood by saying this nonsense. Would you like to be banished as well?!" Hayate said angrily.

Akio backed away. "Forgive me, Hayate-sama."

Hayate ignored his apology and looked at Ayane with concern. She stared at the ground, with no emotion. "We leave tomorrow, at dusk." He muttered coldly.

"Hai." They all said simultaneously and bowed. Hayate left the room with Ayane by his side.

"You can stay in your old room tonight...." He uttered, when they entered the side hall away from the other ninja. "Can I speak with you for a moment though?"

"Sure." She muttered, still glaring at the ground.

Hayate motioned her into his room. She went in, with a puzzled look on her face. He shut the door behind him.

"Ayane...." He started, "I'm sorry about that."

"I--it's all right" She crossed her arms, "I'm used to it."

"No... It shouldn't be that way. Don't let them effect you..."

"How can you say that? I've been hearing about 'the evil' I've brought to them ever since the day I was born." Ayane began to get teary-eyed. "You don't understand ...You probably think I'm just the bastard child of our mother's little affair..."

"What would make you think such a thing, Ayane?" Hayate raised a thin brow.

"What the hell is wrong with all of the shinobi? I don't even consider Radou my father! Genra is my father..." She scowled and turned away, feeling almost weak in the knees. "...I didn't mean to kill our mother..."

"You didn't kill Mother, she died during labor. Ayane, it wasn't your fault." He said, and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Yes it was. Akio's right. I'm a fucking curse to all of the shinobi."

"You aren't a curse to anyone..." He smiled at her and lifted up her chin with his finger tip. Ayane gave a weak smile in return. It was fake, she was deceiving Hayate with the smile. He could see it just by her sad disposition. He could see the hurt in her eyes. Those fiery orbs of pain. It wasn't her fault. The clan, her birth father, and the death of her foster father had caused it all.

'_Nothing is ever her fault,'_ He thought, _'Everyone had to make her suffer....Why?_'

Hayate found himself caught in the thought.

"It's late..." He whispered. "You should get some sleep..." He planted a small kiss on her cheek. Ayane's eyes widened. She gave a less artificial smile

"Goodnight, Hayate-sama."

Ayane had left the room before Hayate could say a word.

"Goodnight... Ayane."

~*~*~*~*~

::Author's Notes::

Uhm, sorry about the long wait-- I've been busy with writing other fics and schoolwork. It may be awhile for my next update.

Btw~ Ayame is Hayate, Kasumi and Ayane's mother. Just incase you didn't know ^_^ I believe that since Ayane was put in foster care with Genra, Ayame must have died when Ayane was at a very young age-- That's why I mention her dying by giving birth to Ayane. Also, 'Osa' is a term I picked up during karate. You say it whenever you enter/leave the dojo. So I think it would be more appropriate than 'Konnichiwa' or 'Ohayou' ^_^

And last, but not least~

Ah, yes... Hayate and the feathers. I'd like to think Tecmo _didn't _make him Bird-Man, but alas, they did. In fact, Hayate does disappear with feathers in DOA3 (As Hayabusa does with leafs). He's the shinobi of the wind, so it _kind of _makes sense. Doesn't it...?

...I tried, okay? ._.;


	11. Seeing the Forgotten

Chapter 11~ _Seeing The Forgotten_

~*~*~*~*~

"Ayane... Ayane...?"

She could hear the words repeating. But she did not want to wake.

"Ayane... Please wake up."

Her eyes immediately opened when she realized who the voice belonged to.

"Hayate?" Ayane paused, letting a small yawn pass from her mouth and stretched her arms out. "I thought you would've sent Akio or someone else to wake me..."

"What? Am I not allowed to wake you on my own?" Hayate said with a warm smile and sat on her bed. "However, Akio will be back to wake you in an hour or so..."

"What is it then?" She grasped the thin material of the sheets to her chest, a puzzled look on her face. "I thought we were leaving at dusk?" She said, once glancing out the small window to see not even a trace of darkness..

"We are leaving at dusk... It's an hour before dusk. Besides, I wanted to ask you something quickly..."

"What is it, Hayate?"

"I... Never mind. This was pointless... Go back to sleep, Ayane." He uneasily started to get off of the bed.

Ayane quickly reached for his arm and pulled him back to the bed. She was amazed that she actually was forceful enough with Hayate to make him sit back down.

"No." She said, which was even a bigger surprise to herself. "I want to hear what you have to say..."

Hayate looked uncomfortable. Ayane could tell that it was hard for him to say whatever he wanted to. After moments of hesitancy, Hayate spoke.

"Do you..." He said so softly, she could barely hear his words. "Do you forgive me?"

Ayane didn't think he'd ever have the pride to ask such a question...

__

'No,'

Ayane mused.

_'But he has gotten up the courage to ask me such a thing, why not let him indulge a good response?'_

She let a weak smile curve her lips. A non-genuine smile, of course.

"Yes, I forgive you." Ayane placed her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm... Glad to hear you say those words, Ayane..." He whispered. "I never meant to hurt you with what I did. It was my duty. I regretted it dearly. There wasn't a day that I didn't think of what I had done..."

While Hayate was spilling his heart out to her, Ayane couldn't help but wonder why she was so mad at him.

"I _never_ meant it, Ayane-chan. Will you... Come back to me-- _us_?" He plead.

_'What?!' _Ayane's mind thought _'He's asking me to come back to the clan?!'_

"Yes, I'll come back to you."

Hayate sighed in relief.

"I'm so glad. I hadn't realized what was to truly regret something, until you left." He said with sorrow. "But all of the pain I felt was in vain. It was my own fault for loosing you..."

Ayane giggled. "But Hayate... There is no fault, only blame."

Hayate laughed with her. There was nothing funny about their words. But if they didn't laugh- they would cry.

Hayate reached for her slender hand and took it into his.

"Arigato, imouto." He said. "But I think what we will be doing isn't safe enough for you, even as a shinobi..."

"What...?" She asked.

"I lost you once. It was of my own doing. I could not deal with that again..." Hayate looked into her eyes with serious concern. "Moreover, Ryu is my friend. I feel he is my responsibility to handle."

Ayane felt her heart speed up at the thought of Ryu.

"Hayate... I cannot let you go alone."

"No, I must. You can stay here. You'll be safe..."

"No. I... I have to save him." She said. "He is more than just..."

"Why? Why do you have to save him, Ayane?" Hayate seemed suddenly angered, yet calm as he cut her sentence off. "I still don't understand what happened between the two of you..."

The room was suddenly silent. Ayane broke eye contact with Hayate and pulled her hand from his. She was taunted by his dramatic gaze.

"Wait..." He said in a stern tone. "I think I understand. You want to save him, because he saved you. I just..."

Hayate took her hand again. "I don't want you to be hurt. I want you to stay... Please?"

"I'm sorry, I can't. I won't be hurt though, I promise."

"Good, I can't afford to loose you..." Hayate said softly. "Aishiteru, Ayane-chan... I really do."

Hayate leaned over to her and pressed his lips against hers. Gently, he backed away to see a surprised expression on her face.

"Oh... sorry, Ayane-chan... I didn't mean to..." Hayate said quickly.

"No... It's just... The first time you've ever been affectionate towards me..."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you..."

"It's all right, Hayate-sama, it's quite all right..."

Ayane then did something that surprised him even more. She placed a kiss at his lips as well. Hayate was taken abrupt by her actions, for they seemed more than just friendly. But Ayane was rather comfortable with being in his arms and brushing her lips to his softly. It was what she had wanted all of her life. Or what she thought she wanted.

Until they were interrupted by a cold, familiar presence.

"Kuso..." Came the scared voice of Akio as he entered Ayane's dim-lit room He backed away and sulked. "Sorry, Hayate-sama. Please don't hurt me! I only came to wake Ayane-san as you said to!"

Ayane and Hayate quickly detached from each other. Hayate spoke first.

"It's not as it seems, Akio. I was only saying good-morning to Ayane." He said nervously.

"Right." Akio bowed, though he looked skeptic. "Gomen... I am glad you are here as well though, Hayate-sama. I was told that there was a note scribed by Hayabusa-sama for you."

"What?! Is he is well?" Ayane spoke, even before Hayate could reply.

"I haven't opened it. For it is clearly addressed to Hayate-sama... Not _you_, Ayane-san." Akio's voice turned to a haughty grunt as he spoke Ayane's name.

"No need to take such an attitude when speaking to my sister..." Hayate exclaimed. "I am anxious to see the letter though. I'll be right there..."

"Hai." Akio said, then bowed to leave the room.

"Do you thinking Ryu is all right?" Asked Ayane.

"I don't know. There is only one way to find out."

"All right. Go Hayate. I'll be there in a moment..."

Ayane went to her dresser to fetch a deep-gray kimono. One similar to purple color which she wore during the second DOA tournament. Hayate started to walk out of her room while she was doing so, then pause right before he left.

"Ayane-chan?"

"Yes?" Ayane looked up from her dresser.

"Let's keep what happened today between the two of us... Agreed?"

"Hai... Hayate-sama... Hai."

~*~*~*~*~

Hayate glanced upon the letter and froze at what he had saw. He sat in his room, alone. It was the one place he had room to seriously concentrate and think about things.

He heard a knock and the creaking of the wooden door behind him.

He looked, to see Ayane peeked in and motioned her to come in. She sat beside him and took the letter which was handed to her.

~*~*~*~*~

__

Hayate,

I want you to know the truth. Three days ago, Kasumi's clone attacked Ayane. She was vulnerable only because of me and what I had done to her. So I saved her and took her into my care. I had faced the same fate as Ayane only weeks prior to her attack. I believe DOATEC is trying to take over the Hajimon, Hayabusa, and Mugen-Tenshin ninja factions. They are using the clones to assassinate and take over the leaders of the clans. I have no clue what will become of us, but I know they will take me tonight. Just as they took you and Kasumi. I fear Ayane is next. She is the only leader left of the Hajimon clan.

She needs you.

Take care of her... For I have failed miserably and broken my promise.

~Ryu

~*~*~*~*~

"He is with DOATEC..." Hayate stated, after Ayane read the note. "With Helena. Helena Douglas. She is the key to finding him."

"Nani? First you, then Kasumi.. now Ryu! We have to find her, before that bitch goes any further. I have to settle this. I'll kill her once I see her." Ayane said seriously. Her deep eyes were filled with hate and angst.

"No. Helena isn't responsible for DOATEC's actions, but she is in-charge of the establishment. She will only lead us to DOATEC, to find Ryu and take him with us."

"Hayate-kun, how do you know this?" She questioned.

"I was once called 'Ein', don't you remember my time spent there? It cost me my memory. I lost it for this reason."

"You knew to much, ne?"

"Exactly." Hayate smiled. "Ryu needs us. I suggest we leave soon."

~Japanese Translations~

"Arigato, imouto" ~ "Thank you, little sister"

"Aishiteru" ~ "I love you"

"Kuso" ~ "Damn"

"Gomen" ~ "Sorry"

"Hai" ~ "Yes"

"Nani?" ~ "What?"

::Author's Notes::

It has been quite a while since my last update. I had the summer off, but guess what? I'm back to school. Whoot! *sarcastic grin* I hope everyone likes this chapter. I'm not sure if anyone reads this story anymore, because it takes me so damn long to update... I suffer from bad writers-block often, my apologies!

Well... As always, please review. It'll hold a special place in my heart if you do!

Thanks!


End file.
